simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Abraham Simpson
Abraham Jay-Jedediah "Abe" "Dziadek" Simpson – patriarcha rodziny Simpsonów oraz drugoplanowa postać serialu. Abe jest ojcem Homera i dziadkiem Barta, Lisy oraz Maggie. Na co dzień mieszka w domu starców w Springfield. Jak mówi w odcinku "Million-Dollar Abie", ma 83 lata. Posiada też dwoje nieślubnych dzieci: córkę Abbie z Brytyjką o imieniu Edwina oraz syna Herberta Powella. Jego ojcem jest Orville Simpson. W amerykańskiej wersji serialu głosu Dziadkowi użycza Dan Castellaneta. Biografia Dziadek bardzo często opowiada o swojej przeszłości synowi i wnukom, lecz nie zawsze jest ona prawdziwa. Większość wspomnień Abe'a prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wydarzyła się naprawdę, dlatego opowieści Dziadka rzadko brane są pod uwagę. Dzieciństwo Abraham Jedediah Simpson urodził się w 1907 roku (prawdopodobnie) w Kanadzie, a później wraz z rodzicami przeprowadził się do Nowego Yorku. Abe opowiada, że brał udział w I wojnie światowej, lecz musiał skłamać co do swojego wieku, by przyjęto go do armii (miał wtedy 8 lat). Młodość W 1936 podczas Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Berlinie Abe niemal trafił rzuconym przez siebie oszczepem w Hitlera, który oglądał wydarzenie na trybunach, lecz trafił w innego zamachowca. Po tym wydarzeniu dyktator podziękował Dziadkowi za ocalenie życia"Moe'N'a Lisa". Lata wojenne thumb|200px|left Dziadek początkowo nie był chętny do walki w Europie. Kiedy Stany Zjednoczone wypowiedziały wojnę, Abraham przebrał się za kobietę i w 1942 dołączył do baseballowej drużyny, aby uniknąć służby w wojsku. Ukrywał się tam przez przez rok, jednak został odkryty podczas gry. Abe trafił do armii, zaś podczas pobytu w Anglii zalecał się do Edwiny, której po wojnie nie udało mu się odnaleźć. Dziadek spotyka się z nią ponownie dopiero w odcinku "The Regina Monologues", kiedy Simpsonowie wyjeżdżają do Wielkiej Brytanii. Podczas gdy jego oddział Latającej Diabloryby brał udział w bitwie o Ardeny, niemal udało mu się zabić Hitlera, lecz ostatecznie Charles Montgomery Burns (który służył wówczas w jego oddziale) pokrzyżował mu plany. Prawie rok później jednostka Dziadka zajęła opuszczony zamek nazistów, w którym Burns znalazł niezwykle cenne obrazy. Abe zadecydował, że arcydzieła zatrzyma ostatnia osoba z jego jednostki, która po latach pozostanie przy życiu. Po II wojnie światowej thumb|200px|right|Pierwsze spotkanie Abe'a i Mony W latach 50-tych Abe postanowił wrócić do armii. W tym samym czasie spotkał Monę, z którą zaczął się umawiać"Let's Go Fly a Coot". Jakiś czas później Abe poznał kobietę o imieniu Gaby, z którą doczekał się syna Herberta. Kiedy w 1954 roku na świat przyszedł Homer, Mona nie chciała, żeby ich syn kiedykolwiek dowiedział się o swoim przyrodnim bracie"Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?". Abe wraz z żoną i jedynakiem żył na farmie przez wiele lat. Upadek biznesu zmusił rodzinę do przeprowadzki do Springfield. thumb|200px|right|Pierwsze oznaki kryzysu Niebawem Mona dołączyła do grupy hipisów, w związku z czym coraz rzadziej widywała się z mężem i synem. W bardzo dużym stopniu wpłynęło to na jej relacje z Abe'em, kłótnie w ich domu miały miejsce coraz częściej"The Yellow Badge of Cowardge""How I Wet Your Mother". Aby uciec od problemów małżeńskich, Abe zaczął spożywać alkohol oraz nałogowo oglądać telewizję. Po zniszczeniu laboratorium biologicznych zarazków pana Burnsa Mona zmuszona była uciekać przed policją. Od tej pory Abe wychowywał Homera samotnie, co nie przychodziło mu z łatwością. Na samym początku wmówił synowi, że jego matka zmarła, uznając to za najlepszy wybór"Mother Simpson". Ojcostwo thumb|left|200px|Abe rozmawia z synem W latach 70-tych Abe powoli zaczął się starzeć. Był negatywnie nastawiony do otaczającego go świata oraz swojego syna. Często krytykował go za młodzieńczą naiwność oraz wyśmiewał jego pasje, w tym między innymi gimnastykę"Bart Star". Próbował odwieść syna od próby zdobycia Marge, twierdząc, że Homer nie ma u niej najmniejszych szans"The Way We Was". Relacja z Homerem nie uległa poprawie nawet wtedy, gdy syn pracował w jego firmie"That '90s Show". W 1980 roku jednak było inaczej, Abe nie próbował odwieść syna od ślubu, wręcz przeciwnie, kazał mu to zrobić, dał mu też pieniądze na start (które jednak przepadły). Następnie wyznał, że "za mało z siebie dał Homerowi""Homer's Paternity Coot". Po ślubie z Marge Homer zaczął lepiej się dogadywać z ojcem. Kiedy na świat miała przyjść Lisa, Abe postanowił sprzedać własny dom, aby Homer i Marge mogli kupić własny. Homer poprosił ojca, żeby z nimi zamieszkał. Już po trzech tygodniach przebywania pod jednym dachem Abe został odesłany przez syna do domu starców"Lisa's First Word". Charakterystyka thumb|right|200px|Abe i Jasper w parku Obecnie Abe żyje w domu starców wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Jasperem Beardly. Miewa zaniki pamięci, a jego relacje z synem nie należą do najlepszych. Mimo wszystko Abe na swój sposób kocha Homera, choć nie zawsze potrafi mu to okazać. Jego skoki nastroju są prawdopodobnie wywołane podeszłym wiekiem oraz nadużywaniem alkoholu. Abe często opowiada o swojej przeszłości wnukom, jednak wszyscy podchodzą bardzo sceptycznie do jego opowieści. Bart przekonuje się o prawdziwości jego słów dopiero w momencie, gdy pan Burns próbuje go zabić, by zdobyć obrazy z czasów II wojny światowej. Następnie, po spektakularnej konfrontacji Dziadka i Barta z Burnsem, dzieła sztuki zostają odzyskane, a potem oddane prawowitemu właścicielowi, którym okazuje się Baron von Herzenberger, snobistyczny niemiecki arystokrata"Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish"". Ciekawostki * W odcinkach, w których Dziadek wspomina czasy, kiedy był młody, czasami mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie jako Młody Dziadek Simpson. * Matt Groening twierdzi, że to czysty przypadek, że imię Abe'a oraz jego dziadka się zgadzają. * Jest uzdolniony muzycznie, grał zawodowo na pianinie"Gone Abie Gone". Talent muzyczny odziedziczył po nim Homer. * W odcinku "Barthood" Abe ma swój własny dom, mimo że w poprzednich odcinkach zostało wspomniane, że sprzedał swoje mieszkanie w celu zakupienia domu dla Homera i Marge. * Jego ślub z Jacqueline Bouvier nie byłby możliwy, gdyż formalnie wciąż był mężem Mony"Lady Bouvier's Lover". To samo dotyczy jego ślubu z Amber. * Ma takie same imię jak jego dziadek. * Mimo podeszłego wieku i narzekania na swój stan zdrowia często wykazuje się świetną kondycją. * W sezonie 27 w odcinku "Barthood" Abe umiera. Powodem tego jest fakt, że ten odcinek ma miejsce w przyszłości. Mimo to w innych odcinkach osadzonych w tym czasie (lub jeszcze później) Abe wciąż żyje. * Abe jest jednym z nielicznych bohaterów, którzy pojawili się w odcinkach krótkometrażowych. * Chociaż Abe jest często przedstawiany jako 83-latek, to w "Gone Abie Gone" mówi, że miał 35 lat, gdy Homer miał około 6 lat. Ponieważ Homer ma teraz ok. 36 lat, ta informacja nie ma sensu, gdyż Abe musiałby teraz mieć ok. 62 lata. W "Grampy Can Ya Hear Me" powiedziane zostaje, że ma 87 lat. Tak więc podobnie jak z Homerem i Marge jego wiek jest różnie podawany. Galeria Młody_Abe.jpg|Młody Abe Abecyrusww2.png|Abe ze swoim bratem, Cyrusem Abe - kobieta.png|Abe przebrany za kobietę w 1942 Typowy Dziadek.jpg|Dziadek mylący żelazko z telefonem Dziadek kontra aligator.jpg|Dziadek kontra aligator Mały Abe.png|Abe w wieku dziecka bg:Ейбрахъм Симпсън cs:Abraham en:Abraham Simpson es:Abraham Simpson de:Abraham Simpson fi:Abraham Simpson fr:Abraham Simpson II it:Abraham Simpson lt:Abrahamas Simpsonas no:Abraham Jay Simpson II pt-br:Abraham Simpson ru:Абрахам Симпсон uk:Авраам Сімпсон II sv:Abraham Simpson zh:亚伯拉罕·辛普森 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Seniorzy Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Dan Castellaneta Kategoria:Członkowie Latającej Diabloryby Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield